bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Wilson/Quotes
Wandering campus *Playing football defines my life! *It's been almost three hours since I beat up a nerd! I think I'm getting withdrawal. *I'm a jock, dude. I gotta waste the weak! *This morning I picked my nose so hard, it bled this morning. *I'm Darwinism in action. *I don't know if I'll ever be good enough for the NFL. Conversing *Did you ever beat on Earnest? *Have you ever seen Mandy's ass? *Sometimes, I just don't feel like playing football. *I totally destroyed a bunch of geeks this morning. *We must have the worst headmaster in the world! He's such a jerk! *Man, I wish my ears didn't stick out so much. *I heard Damon tried to make a move on Mandy behind Ted's back! *Apparantly, Derby and Bif are gay for each other! *So, haha. . . Kirby admitted he has the hots for Eunice. *Juri said that Mr. Galloway drinks like, a gallon of wine for breakfast! *Man, I'm fed up with those Prefects! Who do they think they are, anyway? *Vance told Casey that Lola is gonna appear in a girly mag next summer! *No matter how many times I punch that little jerk, I just wasn't getting through to him! *Why are we stuck in this crappy little school in this crappy little town? *Have you ever seen Mandy's ass? *Have you ever pulled a wedgie so hard that you snapped their underpants? *I'm gonna win a football scholarship as soon as I leave THIS dump! *Beating on weaker kids just makes me feel good, you know? Crying *Why... why me? If Jimmy bumps into him wearing Aquaberry sweater *Hey man, go back to Harrington before you get totalled. Insulting *'ey! You suck! *Dumbass! *What do you want?! *Watch it, punk! *Eat me! *You gonna be a fly! *You want me to beat on you?! *(Taunting the new kid) Hey new meat! You're gonna love it here! *Laugh* *(Taunting Jimmy after he's expelled) Hopkins, you don't think you're so damn clever now, do ya? Flustered *You don't want to get into a fight with me. *We're friends though. Yeah? *I've never done anything to upset you though. Shoving *Get lost or i'll kick your ass! *I oughta thump you too! *Get the hell out of my way loser! Laughing *(At other students or enemies) Ha ha ha ha! You're such a loser! *(At friend) Damn that's funny! *Laugh* Starting fight with Dropouts *Man, you really stink you know that? Greasers *You're such a pathetic loser! When attacking *Now I'm gonna whoop your ass! *You know what? I'm gonna smash your face in! *Prepare to get smacked! When fighting *You couldn't hit a truck, you prick. *Call that a hit? You're pathetic! *How'd you like this, freak? How about this one? When knocked out *Ughh...my head... *Ohhh...crap...*Cough**Cough* *Don't let anybody see me like this...ugh... *Uhh...I can...ugh...take it. *This really hurts...uhhh... *Ohhh...that hurts... When chasing someone *I'm gonna punch your face into the back of your head when I catch you! *I can't wait to catch you, you little punk! If Jimmy hides from him *Hey God dammit, how am I supposed to kick you if you're not there? *I'll get you next time! When physically bullied *I can't believe it! I play football! *Aw, man, that doesn't happen to me anymore. Kicked in Groin * Ohhh... *Cough* *Cough* oh my nuts! Other students quotes about Dan *Cornelius: Now that Thad's older brother Dan is a jock, he's too cool to hang out with us anymore. All Quotes =During missions and others= *Who is that idiot on the stage? *That’s right Ernie, go home to your mama! *Hey! What's with the cracked fireworks? * *See you later, wimp! *Let's see if you could beat my 95. *Forget about him, baby! Come with me! *Why you waste your time with that wimp? *Hey! You think you're tougher than us!? *Dirty little creeps. You going down. *Whoa! *Help! *This is getting scared! *Whatta? *Hey guys, weak for us! *Why is this door locked? *Where are you guys? *Hey guys, where'd you go? *Alright, you can do this! *Okay, I'm gonna do it! *Come on, you can do it! *Ohh, this is tough! *This is like a scary movie or something! *Alright, gotta get a plan. What's the plan? *Let's go talk to those girls off the roof. *Haha! Nerds on the rampage! *Hey Bull, dance! *Nice dance. My school spirit has increased significantly. *Hey! Don't touch the mascot! *What are you doing to The Bull? *Hey you! What do you think you're doing? *Hey, remember when I used to kick your ass, mascot! *Dance for me, Bull. Dance! *Yeah boy. You sure you can dance! *Hahaha! That stupid dance cracks me up. *Alright, done! Let's go change! *Hahaha! You suck! You worth the beating! *You know who rules! Screw up and you get work! *Incoming, captain! *Look out! *That's her real phone number, too. *Man, Ted's gonna be so mad when he sees this! *Who put these posters up? I'm not sure if I should thank 'em or beat 'em up! *Jimmy you pyro scum, you gonna pay! Suggesting to provide protection *Sure. I'll give you a hand for a bit. *You know I love getting a chance to fight! ALLY About To Leave *Dude, I'm about done here. *Oh man. I had enough for this crap. ALLY Help Me *Hey Jimmy! Gimme a hand over here, dude! *Hey Jimmy! Help! Getting knocked off bike *Uhhh! Damn bike! *Aww... that kinda hurt! Comments on successful bike trick *That trick sucks. *Hey, you call that a trick? Comments on failed attempt at trick *Ha ha ha ha. Do you want a beating as well? *Stop showing off then! Stealing a bike *I need this more than you do! *Hey, you better gimme that bike. I play football for the school, you know. Has bike stolen from *Hey, you can't steal my bike! *What are you doing?! Winning a fight *Yeah, yeah, yeah! Get some! *I wish this was some nerd's head. Hahahaha. When into him bump when friendly *Hey. Sorry dude. *Whoa...my fault man. *Watch it!...oh it's you. Sorry man. When into him bump when hostile *Bump into me again and I'm gonna pound you! *What do you think you're walking into, punk?! *Why, I oughta smack you for that! *Hey you little freak; watch where you're goddamn walking! *Get out of my freaking way. *(After Jimmy's expelled) You just can't do anything right, can you Hopkins? When into him bump other clique *(Dropout) Oh, you skanky dropout freak! Get out of my way! *(Greaser) Move out of my way you freaking loser! *(Nerd) If I wasn't busy, I'd totally waste you for that you little geek turd! *(Prep) Oh, get back to Harrington before I total you! Getting hit with bike/car *Hey, what's all this? What are you trying to do to me? *Hey, watch where your driving bonehead! *Why don't you watch where you're going?! Saying Goodbye *Is that Earnest over there!? I gotta go bash him! *So anyways. I gotta run for football practice. *Hey man. I'm getting bored. See you later. Saying about rides *That kinda suck! *Oh man. That was lame! Calling friends for help *Hey! Gimme a hand with this one! *Help me kick these guys ass! Chasing *I can't wait to catch you, you little punk! *I'm gonna punch your face into the back of your head when I catch you! When someone hides from him *Hey, God dammit! How am I supposed to chase you out there? Out of breath *I'll get you next time! Dammit! Wandering around *Playing football defines my life! *I don't really know why I beat the weaker kids. I just love it I guess... *I'm a jock, dude. I gotta waste the weak! *I'm Darwinism in action. *This morning I picked my nose so hard, it bled this morning. Complaining *Dude, it's like should be allowed, you know? *Oh man, it's just so annoying! When confused *Whatta? Marveling *Yeah! Good going! *That was awesome! Conversing *Uhh, what was I talked about before? Oh yeah I remember! *Anyways, check this out! *I heard Damon tried to make a move on Mandy behind Ted's back! *Apparantly, Derby and Bif are gay for each other! *So, haha... Kirby admitted he has the hots for Eunice. *Juri said that Mr. Galloway drinks like, a gallon of wine for breakfast! *Man, I'm fed up with those Prefects! Who do they think they are, anyway? *Vance told Casey that Lola is gonna appear in a girly mag next summer! *So that new kid Jimmy Hopkins thinks he's tough, does it? *If I'll eat this last the food for one more day, I swear I'm gonna puke. *You heard about Lola and Lefty? Johnny's can be real mad! *We gotta totally kick ass in the big game! *What is that Jimmy Hopkins thinks he is, anyways? *Ha ha ha! Totally, man! *Yeah. I heard that too. *Someone else said that but it can't be true. *No way. *Sometimes, I just don't feel like playing football. *I don't know if I'll ever be good enough for the NFL. *No matter how many times I punch that little jerk, I just wasn't getting through to him! *Man, I wish my ears didn't stick out so much. *I know it sucks, don't it? *Yeah I will don't cry about it! *You think I care!? *Geez, those all Nerds really freaking bug me. *This school really sucks. *We must have the worst headmaster in the world! He's such a jerk! *Why are we stuck in this crappy little school in this crappy little town? *See you around. *Smell you later. Hahaha! *Yeah, anyways. Bye dude! *I totally destroyed a whole bunch of geeks this morning. *I've recorded five tackles and two sacks in the last game! *I'm gonna win a football scholarship as soon as I leave THIS dump! *Beating on weaker kids just makes me feel good, you know? *Yeah, you rule! *Hahahhaha! That's awesome! *That's so cool! *Have you ever pulled a wedgie so hard that you snapped their underpants? *Have you ever seen Mandy's ass? *Did you ever piss on your own feet? *Did you ever beat on Earnest? *No way. Why I would do that? *Yes, of course, I have. *Yes. Hasn't everyone? *Uhm... I don't know, I guess. Losing Dodgeball *God damn! I messed up! *Uhh, freacking crap. *Oh not. *Holy crap. We've lost. *Oh Christ. That was screw up. *God Dammit. *We playing against The Nerds? Grossed-out *Ugh, gross... Hit by friendly fire *Hey you prick. Don't hit me again. *You're not supposed to hitting me! *Get off me man. You're hitting the wrong guy! Fighting *How'd you like this, freak? How about this one? *Call that a hit? You're pathetic! *You couldn't hit a truck, you prick. Losing a fight *Ughh...my head... *Ohhh...crap...*Cough**Cough* *Don't let anybody see me like this...ugh... *Uhh...I can...ugh...take it. *This really hurts...uhhh... *Ohhh...that hurts... Starting fight with some Clique *(Dropout) Man, you really stink you know that!? *(Greaser) You're such a pathetic loser! *(Nerd) I'm gonna beat you to the tears you little piece of crap! Starting fight *You know what? I'm gonna smash your face in! *Now I'm gonna whoop your ass! *Prepare to get smacked! Kicked in the nuts ** Ohhh... *Cough* *Cough* oh my nuts! Category:Character Quotes